Uninvited Guest
by TracyT
Summary: Aftermath of For Better or Worse.


Title: Uninvited Guest

Author: TracyT

Category: Angst, Romance

Rating: G

Summary: The Aftermath of For Better or Worse.

Spoilers: For Better or Worse, Driven

Archive: Yes, Please

Feedback To: tthurman2001

Disclaimer: Not mine, no profit will be made from this. Just a fan.

Author's Note: I haven't written any Caskett fiction in about two years, but this kept crashing around in my head. I have taken some liberties. In my version Kate does not get wet from the fire hose. In my version, I have kind of blown the episode Deep Cover. I was very inspired by a lovely, lovely fanvid called "Let Go" by Farhana Yasim. Bear with me. And I hope you enjoy.

BCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBC

Kate Beckett found herself unable to move. A part of her mind reminded her that this was very unlike her, that it would be more productive to do something, anything, but she remained immobile. She was sitting on the bed in the master bedroom of Castle's house in the Hamptons, in her wedding dress. In one hand she held her cell phone, the other clutched a fold in the fabric of her dress. Her mother's dress. Her second wedding dress. She pulled up a bit of the fabric and noticed the burn marks on the dress. Another ruined wedding dress. Definitely Prophetic. Her breath caught in her throat, and she choked back more tears, swiping at her cheeks with her fingers. She should be out looking for him, she should go investigate the crime scene, but still she couldn't move. Would they find her here years from now, still sitting on the bed, like a modern-day Miss Havisham, in her old tattered wedding dress?

She was calmer now, but it had been hours since she got the call that Castle's car had been found wrecked, burning by the side of the road. Shock had stopped her in her tracks at the sight, but only for a moment. Unthinking she had rushed forward, her only thought for him. If it hadn't been for Ryan and Esposito- who had arrived shortly after she did—pulling her back, she would have run right into the fire. Then, God help them, Martha and Alexis had come and she had to help keep them from rushing in.

He wasn't in the car. God, he wasn't in the car. She kept repeating that over and over again, but it was cold comfort. Where was he? Not for one moment did she believe this was an accident. Someone did this. The list of possible suspects was endless, but she was pretty sure she knew who was to blame. It had to be 3XK. Bracken had connections, people who would do this for him, but Tyson would take such great joy in ruining their wedding day. Taking Castle away from her. Permanently.

She'd called Castle's number several times, not expecting an answer, just wanting to hear his voice, but after about the fifth time, she finally shouted "Where ARE you?" into the phone before disconnecting and throwing the phone across the room. What if all she had left of him was the sound of his voice on his voice mail? Again her throat closed up. She couldn't…after her mother, she couldn't lose him. How could she lose the two great loves of her life? It couldn't happen. She wouldn't be able to bear a loss like that again.

She looked around at the room that was to be _their_ bedroom, while she sat on _their_ bed. She twisted the wedding ring around her index finger. Alexis had come in and sat next to her for a time. Her eyes and nose were red from crying, but for the time being she was calm. She handed Kate the ring and said, "I don't know if this will hurt or help, but I think he'd want you to have it." Kate's eyes had filled as she hugged Alexis, and thanked her. Castle's daughter must have sensed she wanted to be alone, because she left soon after.

She felt so helpless. Ryan and Esposito had told her they would let her know if and when they found anything out, but so far there was nothing.

The light was fading from the room as the sun set, but still there was enough light to see by for now. Kate looked up as the door creaked open and a man entered the room. He was an older man, white hair and a slight beard. Definitely not dressed like a wedding guest. He had on jeans, boots, a leather jacket and was wearing tinted glasses. It took her a moment to place him. "You. You're Jackson Hunt. "

He smiled slightly. "So, you going to sit there all night in your fancy duds or are you going to get your butt up, get dressed and help me find my boy?"

Kate was moving toward the bathroom before he finished. "Give me five minutes."

"You've got three."

Fin


End file.
